The Best Advice
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Bilbo wants to seduce Thorin so he asks the people closest to him, even though he is embarrassed to do so. Fili and Kili are eager to help out their burglar and, even though he finds the advice slightly disturbing, he finds it works to his advantage. Thorin/Bilbo; Fili/Kili. R&R, x. This fiction could be the start of a series but is yet undecided.


**The Best Advice**

**Summary: **Bilbo wants to seduce Thorin so he asks the people closest to him, even though he is embarrassed to do so. Fili and Kili are eager to help out their burglar and, even though he finds the advice slightly disturbing, he finds it works to his advantage. Thorin/Bilbo; Fili/Kili.

_A/N: I am going to apologise once again. One thing you should know about me, and if you have read my stories before you probably already know, but I like to write smut in detail, so I'm sorry if I have rambled on for a long time. Hope you guys enjoy this though. Please leave feedback; always love feedback. :)_

**-x-**

It wasn't every day that Bilbo Baggins found himself in one of the grandest rooms in the royal quarter of Erebor; the kingdom of the dwarves, asking two dwarf brothers for their help. The two brothers in question, Fili and Kili, King Thorin's nephews, stared at him for a length of time as if not believing that such a request had come from his mouth before their expressions changed to one of glee and mischief. Bilbo now lived in Erebor with Thorin, Fili and Kili, the whole dwarf company, in fact. He saw them as a family and when Thorin requested that he stayed, Bilbo could not refuse. He now had his own grand rooms in the royal quarters, next door to Thorin's and two doors down from his nephews. He had come to be respected within the dwarf kingdom. He was the burglar, the hobbit that had helped save Erebor from Smaug and in the Battle of the Five Armies and the dwarves would acknowledge him everywhere he went, bowing their heads in his presence. He had never been happier. He missed the Shire, but he had found a new home with the dwarves. Thorin enjoyed his company immensely (more so than he ever had on their journey) and everyday Bilbo's feeling for the dwarf king grew more and more. It was safe to say that Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was falling in love with Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, who was a complete idiot and absolutely oblivious. Now he had resorted to asking for the dwarf brothers' help.

"You wish to _seduce_ our uncle?" Fili asked, lifting his head to look at the hobbit from where he was sitting between Kili's knees, letting his brother braid his hair. Bilbo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you are going to make fun of me for it, I shall go and seek the advice of someone else," Bilbo threatened, heading to the door before Kili stood, running to stop him, his back pressed against the wooden doors to stop Bilbo from leaving.

"No," Kili said."We can help you."

"As uncomfortable as I feel asking Thorin's nephews, I needed to ask someone and you two know your uncle better than anyone," Bilbo said. "I care for Thorin deeply but it is not my fault that he is an oblivious idiot who cannot see how I feel for him."

"Yes, you don't exactly hide it, burglar. We have noticed the way you are with him; the glances and the sly touches when he tells his horrible jokes and you laugh," Fili said. Bilbo felt the tips of his pointed ears turn pink. "But it was only a matter of time before you came to us."

"We expected you to come to us," Kili added.

"That is slightly disturbing, boys," Bilbo said before Kili guided the hobbit over to one of the chairs next to the fireplace were the brothers liked to sit and read at night in a comfortable silence. Kili pushed Bilbo into the chair opposite his before he sat on his own chair once more, going back to braiding Fili's hair. Fili sank back gently into his brother's embrace.

"Right, now, tell us how you feel. We will listen," Fili said, bring his pipe up to his lips.

"Do I need ...?"

Do you love him?" Kili asked and that definitely stopped Bilbo in his tracks. He looked between the dwarf brothers, who were watching him expectantly, waiting on his answer. His answer was already known to them when they saw how Bilbo's cheeks and ears turned pink at their question, making them smile at their burglar. "Have you thought about showing him rather than telling him?" Bilbo frowned gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you love him right?" Fili asked, just for clarification. Bilbo nodded. "Show him you love him."

"But I know not how."

"By taking him to bed," Kili said, making Bilbo almost choke on his own breath. "You have lain with someone before haven't you?" Bilbo took a deep breath.

"No ... no, I have not, not that it is any of your business," Bilbo said, pink cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment. Fili and Kili exchanged glances. "I do not know what you know of hobbits and relations such as you are suggesting, but as a respectable hobbit myself, we usually wait until the right partner comes along, court them, marry them and then deal with the relations in the marriage bed."

"We are not in the Shire now, Master Baggins," Fili reminded him and Bilbo closed his eyes in defeat. These dwarves were insufferable.

"I know," he said, timidly. "So what do I do?" The brothers exchanged another glace before Fili got up from the floor and sat on the arm of the chair Kili was sitting in.

"We can help you, Bilbo. We have to do it soon," Kili said.

"We can do it tomorrow," Fili added. "I am in council with uncle and the others tomorrow evening so his chambers will be empty. You will need to be presentable for him." Bilbo frowned gently, slightly offended. Did they think he was not presentable at the moment? "Kili will be here so he will deal with that."

"Come in here tomorrow night; you may bathe in out bathroom and you can use all the oils and things you need; dress yourself and then I shall sneak you into uncle's chambers before he comes back from council," Kili said, smiling. Bilbo did not know how this was going to work.

"All you have to do it wait until he arrives then everything will take its course," Fili said, leaning forward and patting the hobbit on the shoulder.

"What shall I do while I wait?" Bilbo asked.

"Make yourself comfortable; lose some clothes; lie down on his bed, that sort of thing. If it is not meant to be, he will let you know. If he returns your feelings, try not to make too much noise. We are in the next room," Kili said with a chuckle. Bilbo sighed.

Like he said, insufferable dwarves.

**-x-**

That was exactly where he found himself the next night; lounging in the grand bathtub in Fili and Kili's bathroom, soaking away in the bubbles and oils that made his head a little fuzzy. His stomach was in knots thinking of al the outcomes this situation could have; Thorin could reject him and he would be even more humiliated than he was asking for the dwarf brother's help. On a better note, he could admit that he loved Bilbo back, but the hobbit knew how unlikely that outcome would be. Running his fingers through his dirty blonde curls, he washed out the last of the soap before a knock on the door made him turn to see Kili poke his head in.

"How are you doing, Bilbo?" he asked, wandering into the bathroom. Bilbo shrugged gently.

"Alright, I suppose," he said. "What if he rejects me, Kili? I would have to walk around Erebor every day knowing that the dwarf king rejected my love." Kili sat down on the steps that led up to the bathtub, leaning against it.

"If he does, he is not cruel hearted. He will let you down gently. If he accepts you, he may not be so gentle with you," Kili said, winking at Bilbo, trying to make him feel better.

"Do you dwarves always have to be so crude?" the burglar asked, chuckling despite himself. Kili stood again.

"You better get dried off. Council will finish soon enough," he said, fluffing Bilbo's wet hair before handing him a towel."I'll give you some time."

"Kili ..."Bilbo said, making the dwarf prince turn to him. "You and Fili; not just brothers, are you?" Kili blushed a little, looking down at the floor for a second before back up at Bilbo.

"We are each other's soul mates, Bilbo. We love each other very much, in more ways than one. Uncle accepted us a long time ago; that is why we never separate, why we never want to be separated. Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes. Bilbo shook his head.

"No, Kili. It does not," Bilbo said, smiling at the dwarf who had almost become a nephew to him too. "If it makes you happy, I am happy for you. You and Fili for that matter," the hobbit said, making Kili beam at him before he left the room to give Bilbo some privacy to dress. Bilbo stood, climbing out of the bathtub and wrapping a towel around his waist. Grabbing another towel from nearby, Bilbo made quick work of drying himself before pulling on his clean shirt and trousers, pulling his braces up over his shoulder. He picked up a towel again and dried off his unruly curls, looking at himself in the mirror before sighing, realising this was the best he was going to do in his nervousness. He took one more deep breath before leaving the bathroom, moving back into Fili and Kili's room, dropping the wet towels onto the end of the bed.

"Now or never, Kili," Bilbo said. Kili smiled and got up from his chair before leading Bilbo to the door. Opening it slowly, Kili looked in both directions, up and down the corridor, checking that the coast was clear before pulling Bilbo from the room and down the hall to Thorin's bedroom. Kili pushed open the door to Thorin's chambers and peered into the room. There were four candles burning in the room, enough light there to see the furniture and probably enough for Thorin to see Bilbo. He opened the door fully to let Bilbo step inside, smiling at the awe that crossed Bilbo's face at the sheer size of the room. A four poster bed sat against the wall, midnight blue drapery hanging around the bed, held open with iron hooks on the tall bedposts that almost reached the ceiling. The same colour bed sheets adorned the large bed, also laden with animal fur that made Bilbo shiver at the thought of it touching his naked skin. He felt Kili's hand on his shoulder.

"I will leave you now. Thorin will be here soon. Make yourself comfortable," he said, pulling Bilbo into a strong hug. "If things so not go to plan, you know where I am; Fili too. Good luck Bilbo." The door closed behind Kili and Bilbo was suddenly alone in Thorin's chambers. He moved slowly into the room, running his fingers over dark wooden furniture, over the dark bedposts, over the furs on the bed that were soft beneath his fingertips, making him shiver once more. He slid his braces off his shoulders and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt for comfort, before climbing onto Thorin's bed, the sheets soft beneath his fingers and the fur tickling his legs. Moving up the bed, he lay down, relishing in the comfort but his head screamed 'this is Thorin's bed, you should not be here.' His heart told him to stay where he was, to see if Thorin felt the same way about him. Sighing, Bilbo lay down on his back, imagining Thorin laying him down onto the furs on the bed, his lips warm against Bilbo's and his body hard yet responsive against his own. He felt a stirring in his trousers as the thoughts of Thorin taking him on this very bed. He hoped that if Thorin accepted him, he would not have to wait long.

Soon enough there was voices and loud footfalls from heavy boots outside the room, Bilbo distinctly making out Fili's voice so Thorin had to be there. Bilbo's heart jumped into his mouth when he heard Thorin bid Fili a goodnight, a sick feeling rising in his stomach at the thought of Thorin's rejection. He suddenly held his breath as he heard the handle move and the door began to slowly creak open. Watching with wide eyes, Bilbo watched Thorin enter the room, dressed head to toe as a king should; dark colours and jewels with his crown upon his head. What a beautiful sight he was to behold. The king seemed not to have noticed Bilbo in the room as he began to shrug off his furs and kick off his boots. If Bilbo didn't say something, Thorin was going to undress completely in front of him and if he accepted his love, Bilbo definitely wanted to do some of the undressing.

"Thorin?" Bilbo watched as the king stilled in his movements before turning towards the hobbit. He saw that hard stare soften when he saw who it was and his eyes widen when he noticed the hobbit was on _his_ bed.

"Bilbo?" he said but found his voice cracked for reasons he did not know. There was the hobbit, lying on his bed, clothes askew and waiting for him. The hobbit sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed as Thorin approached his. "What are you doing in here?"

"I ... wanted to talk to you and I thought now was as good a time as any. I have lived here for a while now and the longer I stay, the more ..." he paused for a moment, Thorin's expression one of confusion. " ... the more I realise that my feelings for you have surpassed friendship."

"I do not understand," Thorin said, gently. Bilbo raised a hand to Thorin's cheek, pressing his fingers against his bearded face. Bilbo then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Thorin's lips, feeling the king stiffen in his arms. Alarm bells and panic began going off in Bilbo's head at the tension in Thorin's body. Bilbo pulled back, looking up at his king as his cheeks began to redden with embarrassment. Thorin did not speak; not for a long while, making Bilbo think that Thorin would immediately reject him. Fear built up inside Bilbo once more, willing his feet to move so he could run from Thorin and save himself the shame. How could Thorin love him anyway? He was nothing more than a simple hobbit. "I ... I'm sorry, Thorin. I was wrong to intrude on your chambers this way and be so forward. I knew somewhere in my heart that you did not feel the same. I am so sorry, please forgive me?" Bilbo fell to his knees in front of Thorin, who was still silent, and he bowed his head before his king in shame, hoping Thorin would forgive such a mistake. He did not expect Thorin to kneel down in front of him, to slide his fingers beneath the hobbit's chin and lift his face up to his own.

"You, master burglar, have no idea how wrong you are," Thorin whispered before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lips, making the hobbit squeak in pure surprise. The king ran his fingers through Bilbo's messy curls, using his tongue to coax Bilbo's soft lips apart, sliding inside to taste the other creature who tortured him so with his mere presence. Bilbo groaned into the kiss, making Thorin only proceed to kiss him harder, pulling the hobbit against his body. Their lips moved hard against each other's until it was no longer possible to proceed without some air.

"I do not understand," Bilbo said, repeating Thorin's earlier confusion, his chest heaving. Thorin merely chuckled.

"Your presence, Bilbo Baggins, has been the most cherished time of my life. When you agreed to stay in Erebor, I was absolutely overjoyed but knew not how to express that joy to you. I did not know if you returned my own feelings. I wanted to court you but I did not know how to bring up such a situation to you," Thorin said.

"In hobbit terms, that, to me, would almost be a declaration of love," Bilbo said, gently, still slightly out of breath.

"In dwarf terms it is," Thorin said. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins, and I have for a long time." Bilbo felt faint, his heart almost bursting from his chest. But he could not stop the large smile that found its way onto his face.

"Show me?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo?"

"Show me you love me," the hobbit said simply, standing in front of his kneeling king and removing the crown gently from his head, placing it down on the table next to the bed. Thorin ran his fingers through his hair before he stood, his eyes on Bilbo the whole time.

"You are sure?" he asked gently.

"I have never been surer of anything in my entire life, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo said, blushing from the tips of his ears and down his neck, smiling up at the king. That was all Thorin needed to hear before he surged in for a kiss, the hobbit meeting him half way, lips crashing and tongues battling, both hobbit and dwarf trying to press closer to one another. Bilbo melted into the embrace, hands gripping Thorin's tunic. He felt the king's hands cup his cheeks before pulling away. The king then proceeded to back him up towards the bed, the hobbit gasping when the back of his thighs hit the side before he was pushed down onto his back. Thorin helped him into the middle of the bed before he climbed on too, hovering over Bilbo's trembling frame.

"Relax, my burglar. You want this, yes?" Thorin asked.

"More than anything, my king," Bilbo managed to say, his voice also trembling; with fear, yes, but also with lust. Thorin leaned down to kiss the hobbit once more, his hand sneaking into the unbuttoned part of Bilbo's shirt, pleasantly surprised (or was he?) to find the hobbit's chest hairless and silky smooth to the touch, a vast difference from hobbit feet. Biting at Bilbo's lips, Thorin kissed and bit a trail from the hobbit's mouth to his neck, sinking his teeth none to gently into the soft skin between Bilbo's neck and shoulder, marking him. His hands popped open the rest of Bilbo's buttons on his shirt, pushing it off the Halfling's shoulders and throwing it to the floor. Bilbo fought the urge to cover himself from Thorin's piercing gaze as he looked over the hobbit's slight body. His body trembled beneath the dwarf's. He quickly pressed a hand to Thorin's cheek, making Thorin's eyes meet his again. Bilbo could see the love in Thorin's eyes and mentally kicked himself for ever doubting that Thorin could love him. He smiled up at the king, who could only smile back before leaning down for another kiss, biting gently at Bilbo's bottom lip, making the hobbit groan deep in his throat. Bilbo grabbed at Thorin's tunic, loosening the ties before Thorin sat back on his heels so that he could pull his tunic up over his head. Bilbo lay there in awe as inch by inch of Thorin's well muscled, hair covered chest came into view. He had never seen such an amazing sight. Thorin threw the offending item of clothing to the floor, pushing his hips down against Bilbo's as Bilbo brought his hands up to touch Thorin's chest. His hands traced the ridges of muscle and skimmed through dark, wiry hair and well as skimming over previous battle scars, including the one from the Battle of the Five Armies which had almost taken Thorin from him. Bilbo traced it gently, feeling Thorin tense up for a moment before he took Bilbo's wrist in his own large hand.

"I am here, Bilbo, with you," Thorin whispered. Bilbo nodded.

"I know," the hobbit replied, before pulling the dwarf king down for another kiss. Thorin's own hands slid down Bilbo's chest, thumb skimming over a sensitive nipple on the way down. Bilbo arched his back into the touch, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth.

"Tell me what you want. I am yours, my hobbit," Thorin whispered, his voice husky and filled with lust. Bilbo found he might melt from hearing that voice alone.

"I want to see you."

"I am here ..."

"All of you ..." Bilbo finished, his voice almost inaudible. Thorin smiled gently at how red Bilbo's cheeks were going before he leaned down and kissed Bilbo once more, lips meeting hard and passionately.

"Only if you return the favour, master Baggins," Thorin teased, licking at Bilbo's lips for entrance. Bilbo parted his lips to allow Thorin's tongue access, another one of those incredibly breathless kisses making Bilbo feel dizzy with lust. Bilbo let his own hand travel down between their bodies, cupping Thorin through his trousers, feeling the dwarf's body spasm with pleasure above him, breaking off the kiss with a gasp of breath. Bilbo began to undo Thorin's trousers with trembling fingers, Thorin doing the same to Bilbo, a quick scramble of limbs on the fur covered bed and both dwarf and hobbit were naked before one another. Bilbo felt like he could not breathe in Thorin's presence.

"Look at you, Bilbo; you are beautiful," Thorin whispered, kissing his lips one more time before he kissed down his body, pressing his warm lips against hot skin, moving further and further down. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin's hair, his breath coming in short pants as Thorin neared his destination. Peppering his abdomen with kisses, Thorin felt Bilbo push his hips up against him. Thorin suddenly wrapped his thick fingers around Bilbo's hard cock, his mouth suddenly engulfing the head. Bilbo cried out as Thorin's fingers squeezed the base as he sucked hard on the tip.

"Th ...oh my, Thorin," Bilbo whimpered. Thorin pushed Bilbo's hips down into the bed, stopping him from bucking his hips up into his mouth. Bilbo threw his head back into the pillow, his fingers grabbing at the sheets by his side. Lifting his head the best he could, he looked down at Thorin, who was sucking hard on Bilbo's cock, his cheeks hollowing occasionally. What a sight it was. Thorin looked up at Bilbo from beneath his eyelashes, smirking around Bilbo's cock before dragging his teeth along the sensitized length. Bilbo fell back against the pillow once more, his stomach twisting in pleasure. "God, Thorin. I ...oh my, I'm going to ..." he gasped before he was coming hard down Thorin's throat, the king licking him clean once he had stopped. His body flushed, he gasped for breath lying there on the bed. His eyes went unfocussed and he heard the rustle of the sheets as Thorin moved back up his body. Their lips met once more, Thorin's beard scratching his chin as the kiss deepened.

"You, Bilbo Baggins, are mine," Thorin said when he pulled back, nuzzling his nose into the hobbit's neck, taking in his scent. "You are mine, are you not?"

"Always, Thorin," Bilbo said before he sat up and pushed Thorin over onto his back on the furs. Thorin looked a bit shocked at being moved, being the more dominant being, but he found he liked it. Bilbo leaned down to capture Thorin's lips once more, kissing him slowly and gently. Bilbo felt Thorin's leg curl round his own, their bodies touching from lips down to their feet. Bilbo pulled back gently. "Can I return the favour?" He slid his hand down Thorin's abdomen before the king grabbed his wrist, making Bilbo frown.

"As much as I would like you to, I would very much like to be inside you at this moment in time, Bilbo Baggins," the dwarf king said, smirking gently. "We can experiment later." Bilbo felt his ears turn pink, a common thing for Bilbo, and he nodded, gulping hard. Thorin reached over to the table next to the bed and his fingers grabbed at a bottle of oil. Thorin uncorked the bottle, coating his fingers in the stuff before he stole another kiss from Bilbo, sliding his hands down Bilbo's back to his backside, feeling Bilbo tense above him. "Relax, burglar." Bilbo took a deep breath as Thorin's large finger went exploring, pressing against his entrance. Bilbo tried his hardest to relax, wincing in pain as Thorin's finger breached him. It burned slightly and caused him discomfort but he pushed back against Thorin's oiled finger, taking more of it into his body. He felt tears come to his eyes as a second one joined in, scissoring his open gently to start with. It hurt, he couldn't deny it, but he knew that Thorin wasn't hurting him on purpose. He felt his whole body spasm suddenly as Thorin's fingers hit something deep within him and he knew he liked the feeling, wanting Thorin to do it again.

"Again," Bilbo moaned, Thorin smirking again. He moved his fingers a little faster; hitting that spot again and Bilbo could feel himself hardening again. His arms felt like jelly, one coming up from the bed to grip Thorin's bicep. Thorin watched Bilbo's face through the whole act, the pleasure and pain in his features making Thorin's cock throb hard. He needed to be inside Bilbo and soon. "Thorin, please. I want you now." Sooner than he thought. Removing his fingers from Bilbo, which made Bilbo whimper, he picked up the oil again and he coated his whole hand in it before gripping his cock hard and smoothing the oil over it, stroking it a few times to make sure he was completely coated. Bilbo watched him, wondering how Thorin's cock was going to fit inside him.

"Are you ready?" Thorin asked, his cheeks flushed as red as Bilbo's.

"As I'll ever be," Bilbo said and Thorin took hold of his hips, positioning Bilbo over his leaking cock, taking himself in hand before guiding Bilbo down, his cock pressing up into Bilbo's tense body.

"Bilbo, relax. I will not hurt you," he said, removing his hand from Bilbo's hip and lifting it to his cheek. "I promise." Bilbo nodded and willed his body to relax, allowing Thorin entrance to his body, feeling his girth enter him. "That's it, my burglar." Suddenly Bilbo was seated in Thorin's lap, the dwarf all the way inside the hobbit. Thorin let one hand rest on Bilbo's hip and the other one gripped the sheets of the bed, the fur and silk gripped hard in his fist. That was when Bilbo rocked his hips. Thorin felt like his whole body was about to go up in flames. Bilbo leant forward gently, his hands pressed flat against the dwarf king's chest for leverage before he began a rhythm, bouncing gently at first on Thorin's lap, feeling the painful slide of Thorin's cock within him. But soon the pain became bearable and turned to pleasure. It was Thorin's turn to throw his head back into the pillow, his hair lying limp of the pillow with sweat, both of their bodies coated in a sheen of sweat too. It aided the slide of skin on skin. Bilbo began to move faster on Thorin's cock, now helped along by Thorin bucking up his hips to meet his thrusts. Suddenly Thorin grabbed Bilbo and flipped them, trapping the hobbit beneath him as he began pounding hard into the Halfling's body. Bilbo wrapped his legs around the king's waist, holding him close. Bilbo's erection was trapped beneath their bodies, the friction of Thorin's body moving viciously against it making Bilbo see stars as he neared completion for the second time.

"Harder ... Thorin, please, harder," Bilbo begged and Thorin could only comply. Holding the hobbit's hands down on the pillow above his head, he pounded ferociously, the groans and cries ripping from Thorin's throat as he fucked Bilbo hard into the mattress. Bilbo's whole body was screaming out in pleasure just as he noticed Thorin's rhythm become uneven, the king burying his face into Bilbo's neck, biting down on the skin just as he came with a roar into Bilbo's body, the hobbit's cock also releasing between them. Riding out his orgasm, Thorin fell, spent, onto Bilbo's sore body, the hobbit holding him close as the two came down from their high. Bilbo kissed Thorin's forehead, holding his king close.

"I love you," Thorin said against Bilbo's skin in a breathless pant. Bilbo felt like he was smiling all over.

"And I you, my king," Bilbo said as Thorin used the remaining energy he had to get up on his hands and knees and pull himself from within Bilbo's spent body. Bilbo whimpered at the loss and the ache it left behind. Thorin slid from the bed and padded to the bathroom, Bilbo watching him as he went. The king returned with a wet towel, leaning down to kiss Bilbo's kiss-swollen lips as he wiped the seed from his belly. He knelt up on the bed once more, spreading Bilbo's thighs again, making the hobbit wince before he wiped the cold, wet towel over his thighs and taking extra care around his swollen backside. Once he was satisfied Bilbo was clean, he cleaned off his own limp cock and threw the towel to the floor. Watching the hobbit as he lowered himself down to the furs once more, he leaned in to kiss Bilbo once more.

"I did not hurt you?" Thorin asked. Bilbo put his hand against Thorin's cheek, swiping his thumb over it.

"It only hurt for a moment, my king," he said. "So, you definitely return my feelings?" Thorin chuckled, pulling the hobbit into his embrace, pulling the sheets and furs up over their bodies.

"I do my hobbit. I always have; I just did not know you felt the same," he said. Bilbo nuzzled his chin with his nose, wrapping himself around his lover.

"I do, Thorin. I do," Bilbo whispered.

"Go to sleep; I shall be here when you wake," Thorin said, making Bilbo smile. He had come a long way in such a short space of time and he found that he did not want it any other way. Thorin was his now and would be his as long as Thorin would have him.

He'd have to thank Fili and Kili in the morning.

* * *

**Feedback is my crack. Let me know what you think? :)**


End file.
